falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
自動砲塔 (Fallout 3)
Mark III turret Mark V turret Mark VII turret Floor mounted: Mark II turret Mark II turret Mark IV turret Mark VI turret Mark VIII turret Alien turret |footer = Floor mounted }} Automated turrets are robotic weapon systems in Fallout 3. Background Automated turret Specifications Automated turrets can either be mounted to the ceiling or the floor. Those mounted on the ceiling fire conventional ammunition at an automatic rate, whereas floor mounted turrets fire laser beams similar to those of the laser rifle, but in a much faster succession. Both varieties have unlimited ammunition. As a rule, odd numbered turret models use conventional bullets and even numbered turrets use laser projectiles. Gameplay attributes Automated turrets are often found in military installations or areas of historical value. Although not too damaging at lower levels, they can be quite deadly if they surprise the player, or if they are in groups. Both types of turrets can be frenzied by shooting either the targeting chip (on ground units) or the lens (on ceiling units). Once frenzied, the turrets will fire on everything they see. All turrets can be shut down using the Robotics Expert perk if the player can reach them unnoticed while sneaking. They can also be deactivated via nearby terminals (if any). Alien turret (Mothership Zeta) Specifications Alien turrets are always ceiling-mounted and can be harder to see, due to their much smaller size. They shoot energy beams similar to the alien atomizer and disintegrator in rapid salvos of five shots. The individual pulses aren't highly damaging, but can take a chunk out of the player's health if the Lone Wanderer gets caught out in the open for too long. Gameplay attributes While they cannot be shut down or frenzied via terminal, it is possible to remotely detonate them using nearby switches aboard the Mothership. They explode in a blast of green plasma, similar to a plasma grenade. Like normal turrets, they are unable to shoot directly below them and can be shut down using the Robotics Expert perk if the player is able to reach them by jumping while crouched. Ceiling mounted Mark I (Capital Wasteland) These can be found in buildings and on bridges and ceilings. A couple are found at Fort Independence. These turrets are often used by organizations such as the Brotherhood Outcasts, but can be found widely across the wasteland. Even raiders use them as sentries. They can be frenzied just like any other turret when the player cripples the lens. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =40 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Mark I (Operation: Anchorage) These turrets are found throughout Operation: Anchorage, defending various strongholds in round bunkers, just outside the facilities. |level =10 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Mark III, V, VII |level =5 |perception =10 |hp =60 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (7 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =75 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} |base id = |level =9 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* 5.56mm round }} Floor mounted Mark II (Capital Wasteland) These turrets can be found both inside and outside buildings, as well as on bridges. All floor-mounted models have laser weaponry and can be frenzied when their targeting chip is destroyed. Some can be found outside the Citadel. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =50 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack1 =Laser fire (8 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Mark II (Operation: Anchorage) These turrets are found on the Chinese compound wall during the final quest in Operation Anchorage. As expected at this stage, these turrets have much higher Hit Points than the Mark I bunker turrets. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =10000 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser fire (8 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Mark IV, VI, VIII |level =5 |perception =10 |hp =75 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser fire (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack1 =Laser fire (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} |base id = |level =9 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Laser fire (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Alien turret (Mothership Zeta) A standard turret found aboard Mothership Zeta. It has alien beam weaponry, unlike other types of automated turrets. |base id = (level 1) |level =3 |perception =10 |hp =50 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power modules }} |base id = (level 13) |level =7 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} |base id = (level 18) |level =10 |perception =10 |hp =150 |dr = |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} |base id = (level 19) |level =20 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} |base id = (level 28) |level =25 |perception =10 |hp =400 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} |base id = (level 42) |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =600 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (11 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Alien power module }} Notes * Turrets are generally controlled from a nearby terminal. Using the Science skill to hack the terminal will allow the Lone Wanderer to reprogram the targeting parameters, which will allow them to either reset its targeting parameters, causing it to target any character (not just the player, similar to the frenzy effect), or shut it down completely. After being turned off, the turret can be reactivated at the same terminal if desired. * The ceiling-based turrets have a blind spot directly below them where they cannot attack. They also rotate rather slowly following a mark, so they can be outrun or circle-strafed at close distance. * The Enclave officer at Camp RHO carries a special key card named "Experimental Rho ID." When acquired, the turrets in the camp will no longer be hostile. * It is possible to sneak up on unaware turrets and disable them with the Robotics Expert perk, as long as they are reachable. It is not necessary to be hidden, simply being momentarily out of sight is enough to deactivate them. * Turrets, like eyebots, cannot be looted for scrap metal when killed, as they either explode into small pieces, or disappear altogether. However, sometimes floor-mounted turrets will not explode, yielding some scrap metal. Appearances Automated turrets appear in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Mark VII and Mark VIII turrets only appear in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Bugs * It's possible that alien turrets get glitched and appear with a permanent 0% hit chance in V.A.T.S., making it impossible to frenzy or destroy them through V.A.T.S. * When using V.A.T.S, it's possible that you will not inflict damage even with a 95% hit chance. Gallery FO3 turret CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz FO3 turret CA2.jpg|An initial concept of the turret, which includes a Mr. Handy-like eye FO3 turret CA3.jpg FO3 turret CA4.jpg FO3 turret CA5.jpg Turret bunker.jpg|Bunker turret firing in Operation: Anchorage de:Automatisierter Geschützturm (Fallout 3) en:Automated turret (Fallout 3) es:Torreta ru:Турели Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Turret Category:辐射3计算机与机器人